


In Those Moments

by ricehat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Smoking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/pseuds/ricehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kirugon, reunion, poetic as hell. basically I'm just trying to practice describing things and writing with a slower rhythm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Those Moments

In those moments time did not exist. There was only Killua and Gon. The two boys, now a lot older than during the incident involving one Kite and an army of chimeras, were gazing into each others’ eyes. Killua was looking at Gon, at those wonderfully golden, warm eyes, filled with sunshine and light. Those eyes, with the shades of mahogany and honey somehow both present at the same time, and in turn Gon was looking at Killua, at those eyes bluer than the ocean, than the sky. Those eyes which to anyone who did not know Killua would have looked cold, even lifeless, but to Gon they were warm and radiating, despite them looking like glass, like ice.

 

The smoke from a cigarette was swindling around in the air, making circles and paths, more than what the eye could follow, entwining with itself, looking beautiful, but this beauty was escaped from the boys’ eyes, for they only saw each other.

 

The night was dark and cold, the air felt uneasy. But the pair couldn’t care less about trivial things such as these.

 

In those moment no words were said. The world was theirs.

 

In those moments Killua and Gon had regained their happiness, the one they had lost so many years before. And only Killua and Gon existed.

 

 


End file.
